Stalia
by OstrichLover22
Summary: Stiles and Malia didn't tell their friends about their relationship. Why? Who will find out? How angry will Peter be? Read to find out. (Malia knows Peter is her father. Scott and Kira aren't in this story a lot, so I am very sorry.)
1. Chapter 1

Stiles was a sarcastic 17 year old. He never really had a girlfriend before. He has liked Lydia for a long time, but then, Malia came along. As you know, They met again at Eichen House. There relationship wasn't really a secret, but nobody really knew about them yet. Stiles really didn't want Scott to know because he would make fun of him for it and Derek would tell Peter who would most likely try to kill Stiles, and he did NOT want that to happen.

Anyways, one night Stiles slept with his window open because it was a cool night and he wanted some fresh air so he could sleep better. Not that he would get much sleep anyways with the reoccurring nightmares he had.

When suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder trying to wake him up.

"What the…..Malia?"

"I'm cold, Stiles, can I sleep with you?"

"Sure, crawl in."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, I mean, what teenage boy wouldn't want a girl in their bed?" Stiles joked.

She stayed in his bed all night and in the morning, she was gone. When Stiles woke up, he figured she wanted to leave before her dad noticed she wasn't at home. He heard a knock on the door.

"Stiles, I'm going to work, see you tonight. I will be home around 8:00", said Stiles' dad, Sheriff Stilinski.

"Bye, Dad."

Stiles knew that his dad probably wouldn't be home until later. There was always some big murder. This is Beacon Hills, after all.

He looked at the alarm clock. It said that it was 7:34 am. He decided to get ready for school. When he left he felt like today was going to be a good day, well a good day for him. He hopped in his Jeep, and drove to school.

...

Okay, this is a REEEAALLY short chapter, but the others will be WAAY longer! Tell me what you think!

XoX

OstrichLover22 :P 3 :D


	2. Chapter 2: What's with you, today?

div class="defaultFont"When Scott got to school he seen that Stiles was already there. That was unusual, because Stiles is usually late and not happy to be at school. Before he could say anything, the twins walked over./div  
div class="defaultFont""Why does Stiles look so happy? " Aiden asked./div  
div class="defaultFont""How did he get here before us?"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Before they could think of a reason Stiles walked over and was going to say something, but then he just started smiling really big and walked over to the door where Scott used his werewolf hearing to hear what Stiles was saying…/div  
div class="defaultFont""Yeah… don't tell Scott…sure…. Love you too."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Then Stiles came back through the door, a very wide smile across his face./div  
div class="defaultFont"Scott's POV/div  
div class="defaultFont"I am very confused. Don't tell me what? Did I just hear Stiles saying that he loved someone?/div  
div class="defaultFont"Just then, I see Kira walking up to me. She smiles and says that she can't come to my house for dinner tonight because her father grounded her from the last time she came over. The rest of the day was just a normal day. There was Math, Chemistry, you know, the basic classes of High School. Then I seen Malia, I waved at her but she didn't notice me, she just smiled and I got the feeling she was daydreaming because Lydia walked up to her to give her notes and she just smiled and stared off into space./div  
div class="defaultFont"I didn't have time to ask questions because, just then, Stiles walked up to me and said that his dad wouldn't be home until late, so I could come over to hang out if I want. I said that I had to have dinner with my dad since my mom was working at the hospital tonight./div  
div class="defaultFont"School was over so I was about to leave when I heard Lydia come up to me and say " Stiles was very happy today…..too happy, and I thought something was up, so I asked him what was with him today and he just smiled and said that he was just happy."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Yeah, I thought so too. What is up with him today?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""I don't know, but I am going to find out."/div  
div class="defaultFont" /div  
div class="defaultFont"Chapter 3: Dad! Don't You Ever knock?!/div  
div class="defaultFont" /div  
div class="defaultFont"It was around 11:30 and Stiles was just about to fall asleep, when Malia crawled through the window./div  
div class="defaultFont""You know you can just use the front door right?" Stiles joked./div  
div class="defaultFont""I prefer the window, besides where's the fun in that?" Replied Malia./div  
div class="defaultFont"Then, Stiles and Malia crawled in bed and Stiles made sure that Malia was warm before falling asleep. He woke up to his alarm clock ringing. It was 7:40 am and Malia was still there. He woke her up and smiled at her./div  
div class="defaultFont"" Too tired to wake up, I see." He joked again./div  
div class="defaultFont"She laughed. Just then, the door flew open and Sheriff Stilinski was standing in the doorway, looking shocked at his son and Malia in the same bed./div  
div class="defaultFont""Dad! Don't you ever knock!"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Sorry, I…umm…was just gonna say, I am having a guys night tonight and Deputy Parrish, Derek, and Argent are coming over around 9:00 tonight so when they get here, just tell them to wait until I get back from work. I'll just leave you and…"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Malia!" Malia stated./div  
div class="defaultFont""Right…you and Malia to get ready for school….umm…have a good day son./div  
div class="defaultFont""You too…Dad." Stiles said just hoping that didn't just happen and he was dreaming./div  
div class="defaultFont""Well, that was awkward." Stiles said, embarrassed./div  
div class="defaultFont""No, your dad is pretty cool, though…"/div  
div class="defaultFont""What do you mean…?"/div  
div class="defaultFont""Well, my dad would have yelled and punched you if he saw us in the same room together, and your dad was cool about us being in the same bed, he just looked embarrassed for opening the door." Malia explained./div  
div class="defaultFont""Oh, I guess he is pretty cool."/div  
div class="defaultFont""I told you I am always right."/div  
div class="defaultFont"" That's why I love you, Malia." Stiles teased./div  
div class="defaultFont".../div  
div class="defaultFont"Again, Sorry for the short chapter. I haven't updated in a while because of school and my dumb internet. I fixed the internet problem, so here you go. Future chapters will be longer. /div  
div class="defaultFont"Review!/div  
div class="defaultFont"XoX/div  
div class="defaultFont"OstrichLover22 :P 3/div 


	3. Guy's Night

div class="defaultFont"School went by fast, with there being Lacrosse Practice after school, Scott was happy because Kira got to watch him play. Also, because he got to spend more time with his best friend Stiles. After practice, he walked over by Kira, only to see Stiles laughing with Malia. He was surprised to know that Malia and Stiles were actually good friends./div  
div class="defaultFont"…..Stilinski..Home…/div  
div class="defaultFont"Anyways, Stiles was feeling energetic as 10:00 came around. Malia was there by 10:15 and hugged Stiles right away. Stiles told Malia that they would have to not be laughing and talking and joking tonight because his dad was having Derek, Argent, and Parrish over, and they didn't know that Malia would be there with him./div  
div class="defaultFont"" You can't let Derek find out because, he will tell your real father, Peter."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Oh, I never thought about that, you're right. Peter would kill you."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Thanks for reminding me" Stiles said nervously./div  
div class="defaultFont"" Oh you know I love you, Stiles!" She teased./div  
div class="defaultFont"emDing!Dong/em! The doorbell was ringing, so Stiles told Malia to wait here quietly. He went to go get the door and it was Derek./div  
div class="defaultFont""Hey, Stiles, is your dad here yet?" Obviously not overly-happy to be here./div  
div class="defaultFont""No, but he should be here soon"/div  
div class="defaultFont"Just then…..emBang!Crash! /em/div  
div class="defaultFont"Stiles knew that it was Malia because the crash came from his room. Derek looked at Stiles as he noticed Stiles was looking nervous and he looked up the steps. Stiles, knowing he was about to go see what the crash was, ran up the stairs and said "It's fine! It's nothing! No need to worry!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"He swung open the door, and seen the bookshelf that he had in his room was tipped over and Malia was looking nervous./div  
div class="defaultFont""I'm sorry, I accidently knocked it over!"/div  
div class="defaultFont"She looked like she was about to cry./div  
div class="defaultFont""It's okay," Stiles said, "I'm not mad at you, it's fine, really."/div  
div class="defaultFont"He gave her a hug. /div  
div class="defaultFont"emDing! Dong!/em /div  
div class="defaultFont""This time be quiet," he joked./div  
div class="defaultFont"He shut the door behind him and walked down the stairs to see that Derek had let Deputy Parrish in because Stiles had taken too long. "Hello, Deputy Parrish."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Hello, Stiles."/div  
div class="defaultFont"Then, Derek remembered what had just happened. "Hey, what happened upstairs," Derek said with a smirk. He had some idea that there was maybe somebody up there./div  
div class="defaultFont"Stiles looked nervous again and Deputy Parrish was now smiling, having an idea why he looked so nervous./div  
div class="defaultFont""uhh….um..I..uhh…," Stiles stuttered./div  
div class="defaultFont""Nothing,.. something just….fell."/div  
div class="defaultFont""Riiiiigght" Derek and the Deputy said in unison./div  
div class="defaultFont" "Well…..uh…see ya." Stiles ran up the stairs./div  
div class="defaultFont" /div  
div class="defaultFont"When Stiles got back to his room, as soon as he opened the door, Malia started kissing him and then she fell asleep in his arms while they were hugging. They went to bed and then there was a knock on the door. He figured that somebody else would answer it. She was asleep, and he had a nightmare. He was talking, almost yelling, in his sleep…/div  
div class="defaultFont""Nooo! Not Alison,.. I'm Sorry…It's all my fault….noo!/div  
div class="defaultFont"She woke up to this and tried to calm him down. She woke him up and said that it was just a dream. They both fell back to sleep in each other's arms./div  
div class="defaultFont"Unfortunately, when Stiles was yelling in his sleep, they could hear him downstairs. His father wanted to go check on him and Derek said he would come too./div  
div class="defaultFont"When they got to his room, they opened the door and seen Malia laying her head on Stiles and Stiles had his arm around Malia./div  
div class="defaultFont"Derek wasn't angry because he knew how to mess with Stiles. Sheriff Stilinski just laughed and closed the door. They went back downstairs and told them that it was nothing to worry about./div  
div class="defaultFont".../div  
div class="defaultFont"SO SO SO SOOOOOOO SORRY! This Chapter Was Short, Too. I promise that the other chapters will be longer. I already have the story done..so...i just have to take time to update! Review!/div  
div class="defaultFont"XoX/div  
div class="defaultFont"OstrichLover22 3 :)/div 


End file.
